


Godzilla [more or less]

by BuzzSaw



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Legos, Monster Movie, for fun, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzSaw/pseuds/BuzzSaw
Summary: kids being idiots in the playroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Godzilla [more or less]

There was nothing but peace in the peaceful city of Peacefulville. The birds singing, the cars rolling, the buildings standing. 

But a horrible threatening shadow came over the cityfolk's little world. Cars stop in their tracks, birds go dreadfully silent, buildings shudder at the shadow's owner's footsteps. His mighty head hovering over the skyline as his feet smashed between the streets, flattening cars and innocent walkers by. With a deep growl he swings a gigantic arm- smashing a nearby skyscraper into pieces. Glass, concrete, and rebar showering onto the earth below.  
  
" **rrrrRRRRROOOOOAAAAA-** " "Dude hey!"

Pico stopped in his tracks, foot above a matchbox car, fingers out like claws. "I spent hours on that set! Mind you it's not a demolition set!" Keith glared at the pajama wearing red-head. Hands on his head upset that his masterpiece was being played with so violently. "Don't have a cow man~" Pico rolled his eyes, he was not going to pass up the opportunity to play monster. He was wearing his favorite dino-onesie for a reason- and that reason was to live out his dream of being Godzilla. No kid that wore puppy underpants will stop him. "I will have several cattle thank you very much!" Keith huffed, trying to push Pico aside and fix the building he smashed down. Pico was still in full evil-lizard mode though, grabbing the poor kid's arm and throwing him over his shoulder into another building with a clatter of plastic blocks, those green belt karate lessons his mom took him to were finally gonna pay off.

"Now it's a kaiju battle! HAVE AT THEE HEDORAH-" "PICO THIS IS NOT HOW I PICTURED TODAYS PLAYDATE-"

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea don't sue me.


End file.
